1:7 - Night - Lucy
Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy is in the living room really late at night, Mr Kibbles has fallen asleep at the foot of the couch, Lucy is in her PJs, the TV is playing on mute with subtitles but she's not watching, just sitting there. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch wanders into the living room, he pauses in surprise, "Hey chula, what's up?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Oh hey... Chulo?" Lucy answers a little awkwardly. "That's what you say to a guy right?" Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch laughs, "Right ending.... though since I'm older than you it makes it sound like you're calling me handsome." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Oh..." Lucy blushes and goes quiet. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch sits next to her, "So what are you doing?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Just thinking, I kept tossing and turning and I didn't want to bother Deryn." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Something on your mind? Wanna talk to me?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy takes a second to think about it. "How did you figure out you were gay?" Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Oh um." Mitch rests his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, surprised and stumped by the question, "I don't think it was just one thing. It started with hating the idea that I would have to marry a girl one day but everyone told me that was just a cooties thing and I'd grow out of it. But I didn't... having "crushes" on girls felt like a chore... I forced myself for a while, even as far as to date a girl and almost sleep with her. Then I met Credence and I think it sorta helped me realize that I liked guys and after dating him it was only a matter of time til I realized I only liked guys." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "That's a lot of words..." Lucy answers. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch laughs again, "it's a complicated thing. Sexuality is a personal thing in a lot of ways. For the most part everyone has got to figure it out themselves in their own way." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy nods and goes quiet again, looking down. "I don't think I like boys..." She admits. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch nods, "And how do you feel about that?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "I don't know... I used to think one day I'd find a boy I could tolerate or like. That it was just the boys I knew were immature and annoying." Lucy says. "But since Deryn told me I might be gay I don't know anymore..." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Do you like any girls?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "I don't know... Deryn says I have a crush on an older girl, they can read emotions. When I see Malkie I get excited and nervous. I want to be friends with or be close... And I don't know if that,s how a crush feels..." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "It sounds like it could be a crush to me." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy blushes and hides her face in her knees. "This is so stupid and complicated..." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch pats her shoulder, "I know what you mean... but there is nothing wrong to experimenting with what you call yourself. If you wanna say you're gay but later learn you like a guy than it's fine." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy nods. "I guess..." She thinks for a moment. "At least I'm not worried about my parents or anything." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Are they the type to be supportive no matter what?" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Well, my uncle's gay and he's also my godfather and my parents love him very much. His husband is nice too." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch nods, "that's good." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "What about your family?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch looks down, "Don't really know.... my parents are dead. Don't know my extended family." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Oh... I'm sorry..." Lucy says. "Do you have anyone out there looking out for you?" Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Honestly, Just Credence. And a few other friends I suppose." Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "Oh." Lucy says. "I'm sorry." she repeats. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Its fine." He smiles, Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy reaches out to hug him. Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 Mitch hesitates but takes the hug Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 "We should sleep." Lucy says after a moment. "Thank you for talking." Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Of course! I'm always willing to listen!" Kali the Heterophobe-07/09/2018 Lucy lets go and gets up. "Good night?" Ezra the Floofmaster-07/09/2018 "Goodnight!" He gives her a wave, remaining in the living room Category:Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Mitch Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay